


Cry

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: "She wondered if he was there, what he would have thought about it?""Snap out of it"
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Kudos: 14
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> tw// super slight mention of termination

Thinking back, she knew she was in trouble the moment she heard the heartbeat. Sometimes, Skylor wonders, if Kai would have heard it too, would he have thought about it any differently?

_Snap out of it._

She turned over in bed. The moonlight spilled over her, the bedroom balcony's curtains pulled back. She was too lazy to get up and close it anyways.

It had been a couple of months since Kai had stormed out, and Skylor still foolishly believed he'd show up one night, knocking on the balcony door to be let in.

_Like always._

That familiar ache began to settle in her chest again. She took a deep breath, placing a hand underneath her abdomen. There was barely any difference to be felt there, but it comforted her anyways. Her bump was barely becoming noticeable.

However, as much as she wanted to push it away, the memories came flooding back.

Ever since he left, Skylor had been kind of left in this...stupor. The night Kai walked away, the moment she could finally get herself to move from that spot, she immediately decided she didn't want to hear from him.

She took out her phone, and immediately disconnected her personal phone. If anyone needed her, she could just take calls on the phone in the office downstairs. It wasn't like anyone really called her anyways.

The night after "it" had happened, she threw herself back into routine the next day. Which mainly consisted of managing the restaurant, doing paperwork, and eventually making an appointment.

In the beginning, she really thought she'd be able to make the decision to end it. But during the discussion of her options, Skylor had completely voiced the opposite. And before she realized it, she heard the distorted heartbeat and knew right then, she was utterly screwed.

So now it was all about getting through her days at work while reminding herself to take those vitamins and taking care of herself later during those sick days. The televisions in the restaurant always seemed to be on the news channel, so she'd always hear them speak of the ninja, how they had done this or that. Every time a story came on, Skylor wouldn't look back, instead reminding herself that they were in clearly two separate worlds. Kai was living in his own world, and she in hers. He didn't disappear. He just disappeared from her life. That's all.

Surprisingly, coming to terms with that helped her move on, and continue with her life. The regulars began to notice her slight bump, had asked and congratulated her. Always asked how she was doing, never even mentioning _him_.

So if it really felt like she was moving on, why did it still hurt?

Not wanting to think about it for much longer, she squeezed her eyes shut, willing for sleep to take over. To quiet her mind and this _ache_.

* * *

It was a dreary Sunday afternoon. Sunday, being the only day of the week when the restaurant was not open, granted Skylor some time to herself. She sat on the couch, watching one of those cheesy movie marathons that happened every week. Eventually, she got so comfortable, all bundled up, the murmuring of the voices on the tv and the pouring rain outside almost lulling her to sleep. Her eyes began to flutter close.

Until she heard knocking at the door.

She groaned. Maybe if she just laid there, they'd give up and go away.

Except there was more knocking.

Okay, maybe they weren't leaving. Skylor moved the blanket aside, pushing herself off the couch, and walked over to the door, hand on her belly. "Coming!" she called. She unlocked the door, pulling it open. And immediately regretting it.

Kai was standing there, his hair wet from the rain, gazing right back at her.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said, her voice firm.

She intends to slam the door. Slam it so hard he blows away. But she doesn't. He stops it from happening, placing his foot in the door.

"Skylor, listen, I-"

"No. You listen to me," she said, her voice cutting through tensely. "I don't need you to do this, Kai. I can do it all on my own," she paused, readjusting her grip on the door, trying to push him back out again. "So don't expect to come back whenever you feel like it. Or whenever you decide you can actually handle it."

She pushes the door harder, but somehow he slides in. He's dripping, and he smells like the earth outside.

"Get. _Out_."

"Please."

She waits for him to continue, glaring back at him.

"I'm _sorry_. I…..I should have stayed. We could have...we _should_ have talked about this," he says, his eyes pleading. "It's just...when you told me, it scared the living hell out of me. I don't know how to be a dad."

"So what?" Skylor said, cutting him off. "You get up and _leave_?" she said, her voice began to waver. She steadied her tone again. "You just decided to leave and never come back, leaving me to deal with this alone, without even looking _back_. I can't exactly run away," her voice cracked, "run away from _this_."

Kai reaches out to touch her, but she slaps his arm away. "Don't touch me!"

"You don't know how to be a dad? I don't know how to be a mother. I didn't have _anyone_ to take care of me, and I don't need _anyone_ now." Her voice wobbled dangerously.

In one movement, Kai pulled her close to his chest, arms wrapping around her. She suddenly felt that warm safety with him, but she didn't want to feel it. She wanted to scream, she wanted to...she wanted to….

"Let go of me!"

"Let go!"

"... _Kai."_ she said, her voice quietly, breaking.

And she finally cried.


End file.
